


Stars and Midnight Blue

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Diabetic dialogues, Dimitri holding Byleth with his cloak, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with Dimitri’s cape, Starry Sky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: There is a question he longs to ask her since a quite long time, written in numerous stories about knights and princesses. Nothing but those words can represent how much she means for him.«Will you be my queen?»He becomes immediately nervous, until Byleth reaches for his sight. It seems like her smile never stopped to shine.«It would be a privilege.»





	Stars and Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I wanted at first to write some smut, but then feels happened.  
The inspiration for this came while listening to Enya’s song Stars and Midnight Blue, which gives title to the story. I recommend you listening to it while reading. While I was drained by music, I began thinking about what could have happened after the romance scenes between Dimitri and Byleth and the result is... diabetes.  
The midnight blue colour mentioned is a reference to Dimitri’s cloak, while the stars are appearing after twilight.  
As always I remind you that English is not my first language, but I hope that I’m improving!  
Hope you appreciate!

Twilight in the sky is slowly falling into night. With the same tenderness, two lovers are touching each other. 

«Your kind, warm hands… may them cling to my own forevermore», says the king solemnly. Byleth’s eyes are trembling, like two ponds moved by a gentle hand, the same hand that is now caressing her hair. She cannot restrain anymore her tears.

«My beloved… why are you crying?», he asks. Byleth looks down, unable to sustain the weight of the emotions she hid for a long time.

«I loved you since you were a young prince at the Academy…» 

He leaves his mouth open, while his left eye becomes rounder as it reaches for her sight.

«It is more than five years that I dream this moment… My greatest wish is to live a life in peace with you.»

Dimitri’s desperate search for words is leading him nowhere. From his lips, only hoarsely noises can meet the air.

«You are the prince I have always dreamt», sighs Byleth as her tears grow bigger.

«But I have been such a monster… how…», whispers Dimitri. He interrupts himself as he sees her crying.

«Please, I cannot bear to see you in tears! How can I help you stop them?»

Byleth touches his chest.

«May I… stay here?», she asks. Dimitri manifests all his affection for her in a gentle, noble smile.

«As long as you want, my love.»

He embraces her with his strong arms, drying her tears by pulling her.

«I am not hurting you? Please, let me know if I hold you too strongly.»

«No, Dimitri… you are saving me.»

He gently puts his head on her shoulder, staring at the dying light of the last sun’s rays. He cannot remember the last time he cried, but knows is about to do it since he is seeing the clouds way more hazy.

«Could you please sit down? I’m feeling dizzy…», asks the woman. 

«Of course.»

Without leaving her for a second, Dimitri sits and opens his legs until Byleth reaches him. Then, he encloses her with his body. His right hand caresses her hair’s length, while the other one lies around her waist. A few moments pass while Byleth is resting in the embrace, recovering from those tears who drained her strength. Dimitri wishes to talk to her, to explain how great is his gratitude for her, but is unable to pronounce a single sound. However, there is a question he longs to ask her since a quite long time, written in numerous stories about knights and princesses. Nothing but those words can represent how much she means for him.

«Will you be my queen?»

He becomes immediately nervous, until Byleth reaches for his sight. It seems like her smile never stopped to shine. 

«It would be a privilege.»

She ends in tears again. One of Dimitri’s fingers touches all of them.

«I think there is no need to cry.»

She nods.

«Are you happy? Will you accept this title?», he asks.

«Of course. But in my mind, I think you’ll remain a little prince.»

Dimitri blushes of the same rosy red of the sunset’s clouds that he saw just before making his marriage proposal to her. His posture becomes rigid.

«Oh, my love, I did not mean to insult you. Sometimes, if you feel the weight of crown’s responsibilities, you can be weak for a while… only for me.»

«But, my beloved… I have to be strong. For my people, for our people and for you.»

«You can’t force yourself to stay always strong. You need to rest sometimes, don’t you?»

Dimitri seems quite hesitant.

«Listen, you have suffered too much. I will do my best to heal those wounds.»

She looks deeply in his light blue iris.

«Dimitri, you are my prince. My dearest, little prince. I will protect you from everything that may hurt you.»

A tear drops by his eye, making both of them amazed. He would like to say that it’s his duty to protect her, as her king. However, thinking about his beloved fighting for his demons brings him the biggest joy.

«Please…»

Byleth giggles and encircles Dimitri’s head with her arms. Then, he leans his face on her chest. The warrior seems so delighted, since he found a place where he can rest peacefully. 

«Do I look like a child?»

«A bit, but it’s alright.»

Dimitri sighs while she caresses his blonde hair, which are incredibly soft. A few moments pass, while he doesn’t make a move or speak a word.

«Are you asleep, my prince?»

«Hmpf, no.»

Dimitri raises his head, in order to look closely in her beloved’s jade eyes. His big hand touches her cheeks. Byleth feels her body so small, compared to the king’s one.

«Sometimes, you can be weak for me too», he murmurs, making the archbishop blush.

«However, I would never think that you are weak. Actually, you are way stronger than I am…»

«That is completely not true, Dimitri!»

«What I am trying to say is that… I want to protect you, my beloved, just as you did countless times and as you are doing right now.»

He seems nervous at first. Besides, he knows there is no need to grow an armor with his beloved at his side.

«It will always be a privilege to protect you, my queen. Let me give you all I have in order to do so!», he exclaims determined. Byleth raises slightly her shoulders and looks down.

«May I ask you something?»

«Anything, my love.»

«Could you please hold me in your cloak? I’m feeling a little cold…»

With no hesitation, Dimitri puts his cloak around his queen and embraces her. With the other arm, he makes sure that she is well covered.

«Do you appreciate it?»

«Yes, thank you. Would you also give me a kiss here, please?»

Dimitri cannot lose time. His lips encounter her forehead and print a sweet kiss on it, making her smile even brighter. Byleth looks at the horizon. The sun’s light is completely vanished and the first evening’s stars are appearing.

«Is there anything else I may do for my queen?»

She chuckles in happiness.

«Just continue to hold me in your cloak, while I see…»

«What are you seeing?»

«Stars and midnight blue.»


End file.
